1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet device, and more particularly to a ratchet device for a screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet device for a screwdriver in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a pivot seat (50) having two channels (51) defined and extending into the pivot seat (50) from the outer periphery of the pivot seat (50). The two channels (51) are parallel to each other. Two pawls (51) each is reciprocally received in a corresponding one of the two channels (51) and partially extending out of the pivot seat (50). An adjusting ring (60) is pivotally mounted around the pivot seat (50). The adjusting ring (60) has two grooves (61) longitudinally defined in an inner periphery of the adjusting ring (60) and a guiding portion (62) formed on the inner periphery of the adjusting ring (60) between the two grooves (61) of the adjusting ring (60). The two grooves (61) are provided to selectively receive a distal end of a corresponding one of the two pawls (51) to change the operated direction of the screwdriver.
However, the pivot seat (50) has no enough space to centrally define a through hole to receive a long tip because the pivot seat (50) has two channels (51) defined therein such that the conventional screwdriver is in a narrow-range.
With reference to FIG. 8, another ratchet screwdriver is shown. The ratchet screwdriver includes a handle (not numbered) and a ratchet device (80) mounted in and near a bottom of the handle. A barrel (70) is rotatably and centrally received in the handle. The ratchet device (80) is connected with the barrel (70) for selectively driving the barrel (70). A switch (90) is mounted in the ratchet device (80) and partially extending through the handle for user to change the operated direction of the ratchet device (80). The conventional screwdriver can be used with a long tip because the ratchet device is mounted near the bottom of the handle and the barrel (70) extends to the ratchet device (80).
However, to mount the ratchet device (80) near the bottom of the handle for using with a long tip is an inconvenient design. The user must move the screwdriver from one hand to another for adjusting the switch (90) to change the operated direction of the screwdriver.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the two conventional screwdrivers.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved ratchet device for a screwdriver that can be used with a long tip.
To achieve the objective, the ratchet device in accordance with the present invention includes a body adapted to be partially secured in a handle of the screwdriver. The body includes a first through hole longitudinally and centrally defined in the body, a column adapted to be securely received in the handle of the screwdriver, a pivot seat-integrally and radically extending from the body out of the handle of the screwdriver and a channel defined in the pivot seat, the channel corresponding to and communicating with the first through hole in the body. A barrel is partially and pivotally received in the first through hole in the body. The barrel has a series of teeth formed on an outer periphery thereof and a polygonal hole longitudinally and centrally defined in the barrel. A controller is pivotally mounted on the pivot seat and includes a first pawl and a second pawl each received in the channel and corresponding to each other. The first pawl and the second pawl are selectively engaged to the series of teeth on the barrel to controlling an operated direction of the barrel. A spring is received in and mounted between the first pawl and the second pawl. The spring has two opposite ends each abutting a corresponding one of the first pawl and the second pawl. A cover is pivotally mounted around the pivot seat for driving the first pawl and the second pawl to selectively engage to the series of teeth on the barrel.